Pesadilla
by Dawn Thief
Summary: El sonido, la vista, el olor, era real y falso... una pesadilla. Cada uno de ellos, esperando, observando y actuando. ¿Cuando fue que todo se volvio tan caotico?, ¿Cuando fue que no tuvo paso atras?. Y ahora, hacia delante, inseguridad y peligro... es un armar ambulante.
1. Chapter 1

Las pisadas de las botas resonaron más fuerte de lo que esperaba, su respiración traicionaba a su mente, y esta a su propio corazón. El olor a sangre y aceite le alerto todos los sentidos… alzó el arma y sondeo la sala con la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de visualizar algo entre la penumbra de la sala.  
" _Plack, plack, plack"…_ su frente se humedeció de repente y un olor desagradable le invadió la nariz. Tenía un espesor extraño, cuando se decidió a limpiarlo, una sangre espesa y negra fue lo que vio en la palma de la mano; Estuvo a punto de vomitar… el techo… el pedazo que tenía encima estaba bañado, y el líquido era del mismo color, apunto la linterna hacia allí, y casi pudo notar la podredumbre que esta expedía.

El crujir del pasillo, un par de metros adelante, le advirtió de la amenaza inminente. Un aire viciado invadió todo el corredor… la luz intermitente de un rayo paso por el vidrio de la ventana, y los cristales de esta intensificaron el reflejo.  
Una criatura, del tamaño de un perro, se mostró entre las sombras; una puerta, a su derecha, se abrió de golpe, con un sonido chirriante y atronador. Otro rayo cayó, iluminando esta vez, el cuarto recién abierto… una figura, mucho más ancha y alta que cualquier ser humano, con la piel de la cara desgarrada y grapada, y vestida totalmente de negro, se mostró.  
Escucho el caer de otro rayo, un eco demasiado distante y apartado llego a sus oídos… una puerta a su izquierda se abrió, el chirriar de las bisagras oxidadas se sincronizo con el ultimo estruendo del trueno… la figura que en esta se mostraba estaba aún más deforme que las otras, con las extremidades alargadas y terminadas en punta.

El propio latir de su corazón la traicionaba, latiendo con tanta fuerza que creyó que se le partiría a la mitad.

La primera figura se abalanzo hacia ella, cayó de espaldas tratando de esquivarla, cuando estuvo sobre ella, disparo dos veces…  
 _"Clank, Clank"…_ sonó la recamara del arma, nula de toda munición. Vio a la bestia perruna agitar la cabeza, recuperándose de la caída… la mente le dio una vuelta, al escuchar el sonido, sintió el cuerpo débil y a ella, a ella incapaz de moverlo.

La bestia perruna se abalanzo de nuevo sobre ella, lo más rápido que pudo, se giró sobre su vientre… las garras del animal la rozaron en la pantorrilla, abriéndole una pequeña hendidura. Obviando el dolor, se levantó justo cuando la bestia se preparaba para saltar.  
Lanzo una patada al cuello del animal, y lo vio caer y estremecerse en el suelo, un par de espasmos y supo que la criatura estaba muerta.

Sintió un golpe fuerte en la columna que la impulso hacia adelante, cayó alejada del lugar donde estaba, agudizo lo más que pudo la vista ante la oscuridad de la pasillo… la criatura con extrañas extremidades había salido, y sin duda supo, que eso la había empujado.  
Se levantó rápidamente, y la criatura corrió hacia ella… pudo verle la musculatura de la criatura, demasiadas desarrollada, un tejido rojizo hacía de piel, la boca contenía dientes como agujas, y la cabeza mantenía el cerebro expuesto.

Se lanzó hacia unas de las paredes cuando la criatura trato de abalanzarse sobre ella, no sabía cómo, pero aún sostenía la linterna entre sus manos… en el muslo izquierdo, ajustado en una funda, un cuchillo de caza brillante se sostenía. Lo saco de la funda y, sin darle tiempo para revisarlo, la criatura volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, con la mirada expectante y los dientes relucientes por la luz de la linterna.

Pudo esquivarla, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo… la criatura le enlazo la lengua a la pierna derecha, rozando la herida abierta por las garras de la otra criatura. Era asqueroso el contacto con el apéndice de la alimaña; no sabía si era saliva u otra sustancia lo que le corría por la pierna, y en este momento no le importaba.  
Se volteo, quedando de cara contra el suelo, sintiendo como se le apretaba el pecho contra la madera… trato de clavar el cuchillo en el suelo, usarlo como ancla y parar el arrastre, pero todo lo que consiguió fue astillar el suelo.  
Ya estaba ante la criatura, y volvió a girarse… _Demasiado cerca,_ fue lo único que pudo pensar cuando, sin saber si era efecto de su mente, casi podía sentir los dientes de la bestia clavársele en el muslo, abriendo la herida anterior.  
Arrojo una fuerte patada, y como pudo, clavo el cuchillo en la materia gris descubierta… lo saco y repitió el procedimiento dos veces, hasta que, en un sacudida brusca, supo que por fin estaba realmente muerta.

Inhalo el aire pútrido del lugar lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras limpiaba la hoja del cuchillo de su camisa. Unas pisadas fuertes resonaron a su espalda, un grito áspero y seco resonó en todo el lugar; la sangre se le helo, sintió el corazón detenerse y su mente colapsar, estaba cansada y agobiada, la piernas le temblaban y los brazos a duras penas le respondían. Giro sobre sus talones lentamente, exhalando el aire viciado.  
Escucho de nuevo las fuertes pisadas, el piso debajo de la criatura rechinaba vigorosamente, aguantado el increíble peso que esta debía de tener.

Trato de correr en dirección opuesta, pero sus piernas ya fallaban, y era obvio que no lograría nada con su cuchillo.  
Cuando la bestia corrió hacia ella, cayó al suelo, esta paso por encima de ella pero, cuando trato de volver a ponerse de pie, una pesada bota empezó a oprimirle el pecho… era estúpido luchar, y cada vez sentía como si se le partiese el tórax, forcejeando por salir de la situación, el aire se escapó de sus pulmones. Empezaba a ver todo borroso, soltó el arma y su mano ya no respondía.

 _"_ _Bang, Bang, Bang"_ … escucho a las espaldas de la bestia… " _Bang, bang, bang"…_ volvió a escuchar, esta vez más cerca… " _Bang, bang, bang"…_ el esperpento lanzo un aullido de dolor y dejo de pisarle el pecho… " _Bang, bang, bang"…_  
Giro sobre su vientre hacia la derecha, con tal impulso que su cuerpo choco contra la pared, coloco la cabeza entre las manos, y después todo su cuerpo se acurruco hasta quedar en posición fetal… aun trataba de controlar su respiración, sin demasiado éxito.

Un sonido sordo invadió el pasillo, algo cayendo, algo tremendamente pesado cayendo… un rayo ilumino toda la sala, y todo quedo en silencio de nuevo.

Escucho pasos hacia su dirección, se volteo de golpe y quedo frente a frente con lo que se sea que se avecinara… sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con aquella figura, y aunque trataba, no podía articular palabra…

—Jill, ¿Estás bien? —Unas de las manos de su salvador de entrelazo con las suyas, la otra se dirigió a su mejilla, mientras se formaba una cálida y perturbadora sonrisa en el rostro del hombre.

Se quedó perpleja, en silencio, el rostro joven de su salvador… el rostro de Chris, su mirada, su sonrisa perturbadora… no podía, pero quería… realmente quería.  
— ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cuándo vas a volver? —pregunto este, mientras le robaba el aliento. Ella se quedó perpleja, sintiendo como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin que pudiese hacer nada.

" _Plank, plank, plank"…_ su frente se empapó de repente con tres simples gotas, un olor como el de antes, pero mucho más intenso y asqueroso le invadió los pulmones; cerró los ojos, tratando de contener el mareo… una punzada fuerte y dolorosa, cruel, arremetió contra su cabeza, comparable con clavos atravesando madera.  
Abrió los ojos despacio y solo se presentaron figuras borrosas, indicios de voces que no llegaban a formarse como tales… y de pronto, solo la nada…


	2. Mientras despertaba

Mientras despertaba, podía sentir el frio que se le colaba. Estaba acostada, al menos eso sentía, y un zumbido se apodero de sus oídos con facilidad. Estaba mareada, no abrió los ojos, y las manos se cerraron en reflejo...

PI, PI, PI, PI _…_ termino de despertarse lo más rápido que pudo, entonces sintió el dolor que la invadía… PI, PI, PI, PI, PI _…_ no sentía los brazos, casi ni podía sentir las piernas, el pecho le retumbaba, pero nada de eso igualaba al dolor recién adquirido en la cabeza… PI, PI, PI, PI, PI _…_ y ese sonido… ese bendito sonido era… era, ¿Qué era?  
A pesar del peso en su pecho y el dolor en su cabeza, abrió los ojos… y por la oscuridad agolpada en él, supo que el techo era de un color claro. Levanto de golpe el torso, quedando sentada en la cama… sus sábanas también eran blancas, su ropa era blanca… entrecerró los ojos, tratando de agudizar su vista.  
 _Todo es blanco_ … pensó con cierta intriga y desesperación… PI, PI, PI, PI, PI _…_ volteo la cabeza de golpe a su derecha, uno de esos monitores del corazón resonaba mostrando sus latidos, cada vez en aumento por la agitación.

No había prestado atención, pero cuando extendió los brazos ante sí, a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar, pudo vérselos conectados por diferentes cables y vías, hasta en el pecho ,incluso pudo sentir un cable conectado a la cabeza…  
¿ _Pero qué diablos?..._ levanto la vista, a su izquierda, de una especie de perchero, suero y sangre… ¿ _Pero qué diablos?..._ volvió a repetirle su mente y ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Jalo los cables del brazo con fuerza y pequeñas gotas de sangre salieron de las recién abiertas heridas. Halo con fuerza el cable de la cabeza, el dolor retumbo y desistió… volvió a jalar, con más fuerza y decisión, incluso le parecía que el dolor también daba lo mejor de sí.  
Fue saliendo poco a poco, una larga, y tanto gruesa, aguja… fueron un par de segundos, pero le parecieron eternos y horrendos por el dolor. Lanzo un grito ahogado al sentir la última parte de la aguja salir de su cráneo.  
Salto un poco de sangre de la herida recién creada, un poco, pero la que había en la aguja lo compenso… la cabeza le dio una vuelta, mientras el dolor se hacía más intenso, más vueltas y no podía ver nada, volvió a acostarse sobre la cama, con pesadez mientras se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza, mientras todo seguía dando vueltas, se colocó la cabeza entre las rodilla, agazapándose en un reflejo involuntario, con las manos cubriéndole el cráneo… como un infante.

Se sacudió dentro de los límites de la cama, amenazando con salirse de un salto en cada movimiento, las pupilas de sus ojos se blanquearon por un instante y el aire frio se coló a una velocidad increíble a sus pulmones, empezó a arderle la garganta, a su cuerpo le invadió un dolor fatal mientras imágenes fragmentadas entraban a su mente en fuertes oleadas.  
De a poco el dolor fue pasando, no se calmó del todo, de hecho había vuelto al dolor inicial… no sabía si era bueno, pero de todas maneras no dolía tanto como hace unos segundos, y las imágenes desaparecieron de la misma forma que llegaron, solo pequeños e incoherentes retazos de estos se mantenían.

Miro de nuevo el techo, durante lo que pareció una eternidad, se sentó al borde de la cama, prestando mucha más atención al cuarto de la que le había prestado antes… no tenía demasiado, era, sin duda, la habitación común y normal de algún hospital.  
 _Demasiado normal… demasiado blanco._ Le susurro su mente, y un miedo paranoico la hizo dar otro vistazo. _  
Demasiado blanco, o demasiado oscuro._ Agito la cabeza, y los susurros de su mente se acallaron poco después.

Las plantas de sus pies tocaron el suelo. _Mármol o cerámica,_ le indico el tacto frío contra el material.  
Se inclinó hacia adelante, dándose la oportunidad de ver el suelo, era blanco, como todo en aquella habitación. Se deslizo lentamente del abrigo de la cama, manteniendo las manos aferradas del barandal, se soltó, tratando de mantener su propio peso en las piernas… y se derrumbó.  
En el segundo que dejo de sostenerse del barandal, sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina y se desplomo de un plumazo hacia el glacial suelo… inhalo con fuerza el aire fresco de la habitación, mientras sus manos se dirigieron la baranda de la cama, equilibro el peso de su cuerpo. Ya estaba levantada, pero por la resistencia de sus brazos y no la de sus piernas, inhalo de nuevo el aire, y le pareció aún más frío que antes, soltó las manos y esta vez sus piernas lograron mantenerla, por poco, temblaban cual gelatinas.  
Dio un paso confuso, y otro con más decisión, dio dos o tres más y por fin pudo emprender su camino… ¿Pero hacia dónde? Miro toda la sala, tratando de enfocar algo entre la oscuridad. En frente de ella estaba una pared blanca, con una especie de marco o algo parecido que no logro discernir, a la pared de la derecha, había una especie de mesa a la que logro llegar con esfuerzo y de la que se estaba afincando, en la pared contraria —la de la izquierda—, una puerta que apenas logro divisar por la penumbra.  
Se encamino hacia ella tambaleante, arrastrando su piel caliente contra el frío suelo. Llego por fin, sintiendo la madera bajo la yema de sus dedos, agarro él pomo de la puerta entre sus manos y el encuentro con el metal le dio un escalofrió, recordando la aguja que tuvo segundos antes en la cabeza.

Un sentimiento de paranoia se apodero de ella mientras giraba la perilla y empujaba lentamente la puerta… quedando, frente de ella la extensión de un nuevo pasillo, y a su vez, una nueva oscuridad… que sintió, incluso, más fría que el cuarto que estaba a sus espalda.

* * *

Observo el todo el movimiento de la mujer a través de la seguridad que la oscuridad le proporcionaba, la cámara tomaba imágenes realmente claras con su visión de calor y el monitor se las trasmitía a la perfección.

Se quedó pasmado, nunca había visto una recuperación tan rápida. Giro la silla de oficina con cuidado, las ruedas chirriaron ante el movimiento brusco, quedando frente a frente a un nuevo monitor, y las imágenes del nuevo pasillo que se habría.

El hombre giro de nuevo su silla hasta quedar de nuevo ante el monitor que le transmitía la imagen en visión nocturna de la cámara que estaba en el cuarto, que ya solo captaba la espalda fina de la mujer…  
 _Que empiece el juego, Srta. Valentine_. Pensó, mientras una sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios resecos.  
 _Que empiece el juego._ Le susurro a su mente con gallardía, mientras sus manos empezaban a deslizarse por los botones del teclado que tenía ante sí.


End file.
